Memory is an essential component of every day human life. Neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's, that impair our ability to remember drastically affect the lives of Americans. It is estimated that by the year 2050, over 13 million Americans will suffer from this disease (Hebert et al., 2003), making Alzheimer's and other diseases of forgetfulness urgent medical issues. The fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster is an excellent model organism for learning and memory study and single gene mutations that impair memory have been identified in this organism. The amnesiac gene, which encodes for a putative neuropeptide with homology to mammalian PACAP, is highly expressed in Dorsal Paired Medial (DPM) neurons. My preliminary evidence strongly suggests that DPM neurons also produce the classical transmitter acetylcholine (ACh). The role of classical neurotransmitters in Drosophila memory has not been studied. This proposal utilizes the powerful genetics available in Drosophila to examine the role of ACh in learning and memory. This knowledge should provide important insight into understanding how classical neurotransmitters and neuropeptides work together to affect memory.